Captive's Heart
by Crystal Dragon's Lament
Summary: Murtagh is in the service of the King, but is as much a captive as those in the dungeon. With the help of another unlikely captive, maybe they can both be freed, and Murtagh forgiven. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Captive's Heart

**Rating:** T for violence and mild language

**Genre:** Adventure / Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Murtagh is in the service of the King, Galbatorix. He kills and betrays for him and whatever else the king commands, but does he do it by choice? Murtagh is a captive just as much as those in the dungeon, if not more. Forced to betray his only friend, he is hated by many, including himself. With the help and understanding of another unlikely captive, maybe they can both be freed, and Murtagh forgiven.

**A/N:** Hello!! I finally thought of a title for this! It came to me in physics class today. Odd no? I think it's double meaning suites it though. This may take a while for me to update as well as my other two (one of which I still haven't posted the first chapter of yet) mainly due to school and a malfunctioning laptop. I have to use the home comp to post but my comp to write so I get to have fun transferring things. Well ya, I plan on this fic being semi-long but I believe it will be enjoyable enough. Well, read and enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1: From Across the Sea_

A cloudless night with its three-quarter moon riding high watched the sea below as a deep mist spread to the shores. The stars twinkled and shined brightly but were unseen by those traveling through the fog.

The silence of the evening was broken now only by the soft sound of oars shifting through sea-water, pulling its host toward the land.

A small traveling shop emerged from the fog into the light of the moon revealing four figures on board, rowing slowly to shore. A fifth figure emerged from below deck, and old man with graying short hair that had begun receding down this scalp wearing a black traveling cloak. He walked to the bow of the ship, dragging with him by a chain in his hand a silver female wolf. The chain was attached to a muzzle over her head and a metal neckpiece with different coloured jewels and an inscription biting into her neck. She struggled against the pull of the lead making the chains rattle. The old man yanked hard on the lead, making her whimper slightly. One of the men on the oars, a man with medium build and shaggy brown hair wearing the same type of traveling cloak as the old man, shot him a sharp reproving look. They weren't supposed to make any noise.

Another of the oarsmen, a tall, lanky man with red hair, straightened and fixed his sight on the horizon. "We're here." His voice was barely above a whisper and at his words the land came into sight. They had studied a map of Alagaesia so they new they were landing just south of Feinster.

Slowly all four men stowed their oars and hopped off the boat to help beach it, while the old man stood In the same spot at the front of the ship with the wolf. One of the company, a very large, burly man with scars criss-crossing his bare arms and chest and a bald head, looked up at the old man scornfully. "Move y'ur rump Wizard!" he called. "You're part of this crew and y'ur gonna help!" The wizard stood still but looked down with distaste at the rather large man.

"I'm keeping this beast in check," his reply came back with a sneer. "And I'm sure you don't need the help of a frail old man."

"At least get y'ur carcass off the ship so we can beach it." The wizard grudgingly descended from the ship and waded to shore with the wolf in tow. The wolf shivered at the touch of the cold water but didn't dare whine incase the moody wizard decided to hit her again. He did that quite often.

When the other four men had finally finished beaching their ship, they sat down on the rocky beach to eat. They didn't want to risk a fire so they pulled out some salted beat, bread and ale.

The wizard dragged the poor wolf to a nearby tree and fastened the chain around the trunk then sat down with the other men. The wolf was hungry; she wanted some food, even if it was just a crust of stale bread. She whimpered quietly, hoping they would notice her and give her something to eat.

One of the men looked over to her and scowled. "Shut up you mangy mutt!" She decided to be quiet then. There was no need to provoke them into violence.

As the men finished, one threw a few scraps over his shoulder for the wolf. She hungrily went for the food and ate it quickly. She didn't want to give them a chance to change their minds. As she ate greedily, the men went to the boat. Two of the men climbed aboard and disappeared below deck. When they reemerged, they were carrying packs which they tossed down to the men below.

Once all five packs had been unloaded, they disappeared once again below deck. After a few moments, the two men appeared again and left the ship.

"The holes are drilled," one of the men reported to the large man.

"Good. C'mon men! Time to sink 'er." With that, all five men pushed the ship back out into the sea. As she slowly moved out further into the blue expanse, she began to disappear beneath the water. The wolf looked on with sad eyes.

There was no going home for her now.

* * *

The next day, they traveled north and west. They didn't travel by the road but they stayed close to it. When the city of Feinster came into view, they began traveling west near another road. The whole time, the silver was dragged along with no rest for her tired body. 

When night reached them, they strayed from the road and found a place to camp for the night. After another cold supper of salted meat, bread and ale, and a few scraps for the wolf, they began to settle down.

Suddenly one of the men, a short guy enshrouded within his traveling cloak, stood up. "I'm heading to the road now." His voice was a raspy hiss that seemed to come from no where. One of the men with medium build glanced over at his creep comrade.

"If you talk like that you'll scare away any of the caravans that come your way."

"You know very well I can change my voice to accommodate my needs," he replied coolly. He turned around and headed back towards the road.

The tall lanky man turned to his comrades. "Let's hope it doesn't take him too long." There was strong distaste in his voice. "I don't care to stay here longer then I have to." All the men nodded in agreement.

Over a ways, the wolf was silent. She wanted to go back to her home across the sea, but if these men were able to go through with their plan, she would never see home again. She needed to think of a way to escape, but her brain was too tired to think properly, so for now, she laid down to sleep.

* * *

By the side of the caravan path, the man who had walked off from camp stood waiting for a caravan to come his way. Traveling with a caravan would be the quickest and safest way to reach their destination; Uru'baen. 

They had their reasons for going to see the king and until they reached the king, they were going to interact with as few people as possible. He sat down and pulled his cloak close. Now, to wait.

For a day and night he sat there but didn't bother to go back to the camp for food. On the morning of the second day, his patience paid off. A sound drifted to his ears and he turned to look down the road and was greeted by the sight of a caravan.

He rose and brushed himself off. Hopefully this caravan was traveling in the right direction. The caravan wheeled up to the small man and stopped in front of him. The caravan driver was a fat, jolly man with plain clothing. He didn't climb down but turned in his seat to face the man. "Hullo stranger!" he greeted him with a wave of his chubby hand. "You alone? It's not safe to travel alone these days."

The small man, still hidden within his cloak, answered quite readily. "No, good sir." His voice, instead of the hiss from earlier, was now strong and deep. "Four of my friends camp near here." He gestured behind him without turning in indicate the general whereabouts of their camp even though it could bet be seen. "Where are you headed to?"

"Uru'baen, the capital. We have some trading to do."

"Good." The small man nodded his satisfaction. "I was wondering if we may travel with you and your caravan." The drivers face became unsure and he began to speak but the small man interrupted him. "I hear the bandits are becoming restless. All five of us are trained fighters. We can protect your caravan if you let us join you."

The driver thought for a moment and then replied. "Oh, all right. Bring your men over here." Beneath his hood, the small man grinned.

"Thank you sir. I shall be right back." He turned around and started back towards the camp at a waking pace. When he arrived, all four men were awake and lounging. Around with the wolf off a ways, awake yet silent. At his arrival one of the men stood, stretched and addressed the man.

"You found us a caravan?"

"Yes." His voice had gone back to a hiss and all four men were on their feet. "C'mon," he urged them. "Our ride is waiting."

* * *

They traveled with the caravan for three weeks without any problems or encounters with bandits. The whole time, the silver wolf was chained to the back of the cart and fed only scraps. The wizard rode while the other four walked along with some the stronger people from the caravan. 

They were a week away from Uru'baen and they had yet to encounter any bandits so that night, once they had set up camp, the night watch slacked off and fell asleep.

But the silver wolf stayed awake. She lay down behind the cart, looked to the moon and prayed to any higher power that was out there to help her out of this.

In the distance, she could hear a pack of wolves howling. What she would give to raise her voice with theirs in a mournful song.

And then everything was silent. She sat up on her haunches, looked around and sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. Where had the birds and all the other night creatures gone?

She stood up and walked forward until her chain stopped her. A crackling and whirring sound floated to her ears. She looked up and was greeted with the sight of burning arrows. They thudded into the wooden cart, immediately setting it ablaze. A group of bandits rushed out of the forest and quickly killed all five of the men from the shore an attacked the rest of them.

The wolf began to hear for her life. She had to escape or she too would be killed. Whining in fear, she pulled and pulled on her chain. She dashed about hoping to break the wood she had been chained to. She had escape!

Finally the wood gave way and she tumbled to the ground but quickly recovered herself and began to run. She was weak from hunger and the beatings she had taken, but she had to run!

Her chain suddenly went taut and she full painfully to the ground. She looked behind her to see a bandit standing on her chain. "Well, well, well," he sneered. "What have we here? Looks like you'd fetch a nice price." The silver wolf whimpered and lay down in defeat with the sound of screams in the distance.

* * *

At the camp, everyone lay either dead or dying. The bandit leader waked through the camp taking what he wanted and destroying what he did not. The bandit who had captured the wolf waked into camp. The bandit leader began towards the man but stopped as he heard the dying caravan driver moaning in pain. Now he went over to the dying man on the ground and picked him up by the front of the shirt. "What is this wolf?" 

The driver choked on the blood running down his throat but managed to speak. "It's not mine! It's theirs!" he gestured with his head towards the five slain men from the shore. "They said it was a gift for King Galbatorix!"

The bandits gathered around their leader all of them grinning like savage dogs. "Well then." He chuckled coldly under his breath. "We'll just have to bring the beast to the king won't we?" All the gathered men laughed and the leader brought his long knife up and then down again in one swift motion.

* * *

**A/N: **As I said earlier, it will probably take me a pretty long time to update. I lost my 3 page outline for this story so I'm trying to remember it all. Not to mention I have very uptight parents and a butt-load of school work but I will try my best. I will also be posting the first chapter of my novelisation of the Starfox Adventure game soon. Well tata for now!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Uru Baen

_Disclaimer:_ Unfortunately I do not own _Eragon,_ Murtagh or anything Inheritance. It all belongs to Christopher Paolini. (ALL HAIL CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI! bows)

_A/N:_ Wow I finally finished typing this. I've had it written for I don't know how long but never got around to typing it. Personally I'm happy how this chappie turned out. Well, enjoy.

_Chapter Two: __Urû'baen_

A soft summer breeze whistled through the leafy forest carrying the aromatic scent of summer blossoms. Sunlight bathed the earth in a golden radiance making crystal clear ponds sparkle happily, attracting many forms of beautiful wildlife. Somewhere nearby in the forest, a Chickadee called out, adding its voice to the beautiful melody of the forest.

The beauty and wonder of this summer day were lost on the bandits as they tromped towards the capital, not caring what they stepped on. Their silver captive, still being led by the chain, limped pitifully, just barely staying ahead of the pull. If she thought the five she was traveling with before were brutal, she had no words to describe these savage bandits. For three days they had beaten her mercilessly with cane and foot, usually for no reason at all. As well, she had been starved. She had not seen even a stale crust or a drop of water for three days. If she didn't get at least some water soon, she would be dead long before they reached Urû'baen.

At the front of the procession of bandits the leader, Kradar, stopped. He turned his scarred bald head towards his crew, surveying them with devilish black eyes. His black eyes could strike fear into the heart of almost any man and give them nightmares of demons for weeks to come. His eyes were how he had earned his name; "Demon Eyes" Kradar, leader of the Hellians.

The small group of Hellians he was leading to the capital fell silent under their leader's gaze. "We'll rest 'ere for an hour then continue on 'till the dead o' night." The men and a couple of women began lounging around stuffing themselves with cheese, salted meats and candied fruits while gulping down brown ale. The female wolf limped towards a nearby pond. The water looked so inviting and she was so thirsty. Glancing over at her handler lounging on the grass with a few of his buddies, she crawled to the sparkling spring for a drink of the precious liquid.

Reaching the edge of the pool, she took a long, satisfying drink. She never thought water could taste so sweet! Never again would she take water for granted. She lapped it up greedily, finally getting her fill of the life-giving liquid.

Once she had drunk her fill, she sat back on her haunches and looker on the grass around her for something to eat. She spotted a clump of dandelions nearby and quickly nibbled off their heads. Despite wolves being typically classified as carnivores they are, in fact, omnivores.

A sharp tug on her chain sent her sprawling on her side. "Behave you stupid mutt!" She had developed a very strong hatred – and fear – of her handler, Canarn. He was "Demon Eyes" younger brother, but he could never live up to his Kradar's reputation. Even though he was the leader's younger brother, he was only third in command. Kreada, a nimble female with flowing auburn hair and eyes like chiseled ice had taken second in command and Kradar's heart. This made Canarn burn with jealously for he too desired Kreada. Though Kreada was pleasing to the eye and no one would suspect any danger from her, she was an extremely skilled fighter whose daggers and wit were as sharp as she was beautiful.

When she was the way Canarn was treating their silver prize she quickly came over and cuffed him in the back of the head. "You dolt!" she hissed. "Do ya want the beast ta be bead 'afore we get 'er to Urû'baen? Give the mutt some meat 'afore she starves ta death 'afore we get 'er ta the King." Kreada's accent was thick, but no one was quite sure where it came from. Most assumed it was from growing up around other ill-educated bandits, but since she was quite knowledgeable, they just accepted it as it was.

As Canarn grumbled while rummaging around for some spare meat, Kreada glided off to where Kradar sat surveying his crew. The wolf had heard Kreada's remark and shuffled slowly up to Canarn for her food. Contemptuously, he threw it in her face then turned around and began drinking his brown ale again.

The wolf happily ate her food. It wasn't a cooked meal or a fresh kill but what did she care? It was food! Watching Canarn, Kreada, and Kradar closely, she finished eating her food and lay down to the grass. They were just at the fringe of the forest and Urû'baen was still a good four days away, so she decided to rest before they pushed on once again.

For four days, they pushed on ruthlessly, only feeding the wolf enough to keep her alive for the king. It rained for a day and a half, but they continued on anyways. When they were a day away from the capital, they began seeing more people. For the most part, they ran when they set eyes on Demon Eyes, even the soldiers didn't bother the small group of Hellians. Kradar passed where he pleased undisturbed and with overwhelming confidence. The only people who would bother him were a large group of soldiers and none were currently to be found.

When they reached the city limits they were stopped by the guards at the gate. Kradar muscled his way to the front of the group with Canarn and the wolf in tow. He stood smirking at the two pitiful guards who bared his way.

"What is your business here?" one guard questioned. His voice was strong but his eyes betrayed him. They shifted nervously, looking anywhere but Kradar's eyes.

"We 'ave a gift for King Galbatorix." He motioned for Canarn to bring the wolf forward. With a sharp tug, Canarn dragged her forward to show the guards. "Unless, of course," he continued, "you don't want to let us pass." The guards, not wanting to feel the wrath of Demon Eyes Kradar, cast each other a nervous glance before letting the bandits pass through the gates of Urû'baen.

Turning her head left and right, she took in the sights of the Capital while at the same time being afraid for her life. Now that they had finally reached their destination, they would surely take her to the king. From what she had heard though the hushed conversations of those around her, the king was a tyrant who enjoyed power and did not put up with any opposition. She had also heard that the Empire was at war with a rebel group called the Varden and that they had a dragon rider amongst heir ranks. His name eluded her, but she was sure that was bad news for the Empire. Of course, the Empire was said to have two dragon riders, including the King himself. For having been in Alagaësia for only a short amount of time, she was quite pleased with her knowledge of the area. Even so, she highly doubted that her knowledge would be of any use for this upcoming predicament.

As they walked through the crowded streets many people stared at them or shot them nervous glances. The common folk who didn't travel very much were not accustomed to seeing bandits at all, let alone in their home city. A path cleared immediately with Kradar in the lead. Though some of these people had never heard of Demon Eyes or his Hellians, the mere sight of them told the city-goers that they were dangerous. Several soldiers walked along with them quietly, escorting them to the palace.

The wolf kept her head low and her tail down as she walked near the front with Kradar, Kreada and Canarn. As they approached the palace doors, she knew her fate was sealed.

Two guards opened the palace's double doors to permit them entry. Once inside they walked down an elaborate hallway and off into a small antechamber. One of the soldiers turned to Kradar. "Wait here," he ordered. Normally Kradar didn't let anyone order him around, but he let this one's impudence slide this once. Walking to another set of double doors the soldier spoke to a guard and then proceeded to enter, closing the doors behind him.

Kradar motioned Kreada and Canarn towards him. Since she was still attached to the chain in Canarn's hand, she came along as well.

"You three will come see the King with me. This wolf must be worth a lot so I think we can ask for a lot." All three eyed the poor female worth, thinking of how far they could push a deal with the King. "That…band thing on 'er neck," Kradar said, pointing. "I think it's made out of gold with real silver inlaid in the engravings. And the gems. The colours are swirling so they must be magic or something." The other two nodded faithfully along with their leader.

The wolf looked down at the large gold band around her neck. It was indeed pricey, but the trio had no idea of its true value.

Behind them the doors opened once again and the guard that had left reentered. He paused for a moment before speaking. "King Galbatorix will see you now." Kradar smiled a menacing smile before the three followed the soldier into the throne room.

The silver wolf tried to resist the pull of the chain but a sharp yank from Canarn forced her before the King. Slowly, she lifted her head to meet the King's gaze. Her violet eyes met with the King's and she slowly looked away again. There was hatred and madness in those eyes. She could see now why he ruled over Alagaësia. She could also see why there were those who fought so hard to free their homeland.

The King's sharp voice cut through the silence, forcing them all to pay attention. "What brings the great Demon Eyes Kradar to my humble castle?" Sarcasm was obvious in his voice as he mocked the bandit leader before him.

"So your majesty has heard of me." The King looked Kradar right in the eyes. He didn't flinch or turn away. He didn't seem affected at all. This deeply unnerved Kradar.

"I, uh, came to deliver a gift." He motioned Canarn forward. He had never seen his to brother act like this before. It was rather unsettling.

As Canarn brought the silver wolf forward the King's frown grew deeper. "What is this filthy creature?" Kradar was lost. Hadn't the King been expecting a gift? Even if he wasn't, it still looked like it was worth something.

"Your highness, surely this silver wolf is a magnificent gift. And this gold neck band it wears is pure gold!" Kradar didn't like the way this was going.

Galbatorix glared coldly at Demon Eyes. "All I see is a worthless mutt wearing a piece of scrap metal." The wolf went cold inside and her legs felt like they had vanished beneath her. Galbatorix turned to one of his soldiers. "Escort them out of the city and take the wolf out back."

"Yessir." The soldier nodded his head then went about doing his King's bidding.

Seething, Kradar allowed himself to be led out. The wolf on the other hand, stood deathly still. Canarn had dropped her chain but fear kept her in place. She knew what the King had in store for her; death.

A soldier approached her and grabbed her chain. Immediately she started resisting the pull. In her weakened state, all she could do was struggle.

By the time they were outside the wolf had worn herself out completely. Now she followed the pull of the chain obediently, resigning herself to death.

When they reached the designated spot, they stopped and the soldier turned towards her, drawing his sword. His face showed no emotion to the gruesome task her was about to perform. All the wolf could do was lower her head, exposing her neck, and close her eyes. This was the end for her. To think her fate would be to die at the sword of an errand-soldier in an unfamiliar land. Great Rain she didn't want to die this way!

Unseen to by both the wolf and the soldier was a third person watching the proceedings. He had heard the King's conversation with Demon Eyes and followed the soldier and the wolf outside. When he set eyes on the wolf, he couldn't help but feel sorry for it, a feeling was a little unfamiliar to him. It was going to die just because it had been captured as a gift for a ruthless King. There was also something odd about the wolf. It seemed far more intelligent and aware of its surroundings and situation then any other wild animal he had seen.

When he saw the soldier raise his sword to strike a death blow, Murtagh called out to the soldier against his better judgment. "Soldier!" The startled man paused and turned in his direction. The surprised wolf looked up as well.

"What do you want dragon rider?" he answered back.

Murtagh didn't say anything until he reached them. "The King has changed his mind," he explained. "He ordered me to take the wolf back into the palace." The guard looked at him skeptically. "Or, I can go fetch Galbatorix if you want and you can ask him yourself." That settled the matter.

"That's fine," he replied hastily. Handing the chain to Murtagh he quickly sheathed his sword and headed back into the palace. Standing there with the chain in his hand, he started at the wolf for a moment. She looked back curiously. Was he telling the truth? Had the King really decided to keep her? She couldn't decide which fate she cared for less.

Finally Murtagh turned back to the palace. "C'mon," he said. He began walking and the wolf followed. Something in his voice erased her fears and she went after him without question. Besides, she was curious as to what was going on.

Inside, after they passed the throne room, she really began to wonder. She no longer had any idea as to what was going on. Eventually they stopped at a door and Murtagh proceeded to enter. When she was what lay inside her confusion left her. It was his living quarters. Now she understood what going on. He had saved her from an execution under no orders from the King.

Once inside, Murtagh kneeled down and removed the muzzle and chain. He deposited them on one side of the room then turned back to her. She just stood there staring at him with confused eyes.

Why had he done that?! Murtagh began mentally berating himself. It was just a wolf after all, just a stupid beast that belonged in the wild. He should have listened to the King's wishes. If Galbatorix ever found out about this he would kill him for sure.

However, this wolf had no chance in the wild. She was starved, injured and exhausted. She wouldn't be able to hunt and would almost certainly die within a few days.

Sighing, he walked over to a chair and sat down. The wolf limped over to him and sat in front of him, her eyes still questioning him. "You're welcome to stay here until you heal," he told her. He knew it sounded strange to talk to a wolf, but he also knew she would understand him.

At his words, her eyes shined and her ears perked up. She would live, and now she was somewhere she was welcomed. Murtagh looked around the room. A new problem had just presented itself in his mind.

"What do I do for a bed for you?" This question seemed to amuse her. By way of answer, she limped over to a corner of the room and curled up. Inwardly she smiled to herself. For the first time in a while, it was time for her to get a peaceful nights rest.

_End of Chapter 2_

_A/N:_ Well yes. I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you to BlackxValentine for reviewing. It was much appreciated. One review is enough to make happy ) Look forward to chapter 3: Raine

Hiks


	3. Chapter 3

Morning sunlight filtered in through the small window on the east side of the room accompanied by the sound of Empire soldiers beginning to go about their business

_Disclaimer:_ I own everything!! BWA HA HA HA HA H(cough, choke, hack) fine I lied. I only own my OC.

_A/N:_ Wow, I got this one done faster then expected. It may be shorter than the other two but I still think it's good. The next chappie may be a while in coming as I am going to work on my LU story for a bit now. By the way, Raine is pronounced rain. Rain as in H2O(l) precipitating from H2O(g) which is suspended an atmosphere composed of 78.0482 N(g), 20.9463 O2(g), 0.93422 Ar(g), 0.03811 CO2(g), approximately 1 water vapor and 0.002 of trace other elements in their gaseous forms. Well enjoy!

_Chapter 3: Raine_

Morning sunlight filtered in through the small window on the east side of the room accompanied by the sound of Empire soldiers beginning to go about their business. The silver wolf Murtagh had rescued the day before awoke when the sun fell on her face in the corner of the room. As she sat up, yawned and opened her eyes her heart gave a jolt. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what had happened the previous day.

She stood up slowly but winced when she put her weight on her left hind leg. She began realize how sore she was. There was hardly a place on her body that didn't ache. Her sides were bruised from all the savage kicks she had received, her legs were stiff and they ached from all the time spent on her paws. Those were only the parts of her that hurt the most.

One other thing she began to notice was the sharp pang in her stomach. She hadn't eaten a decent meal since she had been captured so long ago in her homeland.

Home. That single word brought to her a flood of memories. Some of them were happy, others sad. She had been captured in her homeland, shoved in a cage and shipped off to this strange land to be the tyrant King's pet. She had had no say in the matter and the Wizard had dealt with her immediately.

Before she could slip into a state of depression, a smell she hadn't noticed before drifted to her nose. She recognized its source before she could see it. It was food. Delicious, savory cooked meats. She looked around the room hungrily and found the plate of meats on the floor not far from her.

She stood up slowly and gingerly limped over to the steaming plate of food. After a quick sniff she quickly began to eat. The food quickly eased the pain in her stomach. The poor wolf hadn't properly eaten since she was taken captive. She was finally eating a proper meal.

When she finished she licked her chops and headed for the window. She sat down, being careful not to agitate her already injured leg, and placed her head on the window sill, looking out to the castle grounds below. Closing her eyes against the sun she began to think about her current situation. She was now stuck in a land not her own, restricted to a stone building and surrounded by cruel humans.

She opened her eyes slightly and corrected herself. Not all of these humans were cruel. The one who had spared her, Murtagh, had been the first human in her life who had shown her kindness, but she could see he held a heavy burden in his heart. Something was troubling him deeply and it plagued his mind constantly. From what she had seen of him, he had a cold exterior and did not show his inner pain. She smiled to herself. She had always been good at seeing a person's true self.

As to here current situation, well, it wasn't that bad, she guessed. At least she had a warm, safe (relatively), and dry place to sleep and she had received good cooked meat this morning. It could be worse. She could still be with the bandits, or she could be the king's pet. Worse yet, she could be dead. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would be stuck here for a while. It wasn't home but it wasn't that bad either.

Once again, the thought of home brought back a flood of memories. Her homeland, Callore, had been a place of wonder for her. Everything there was ancient and each blade of grass, each insect had a story to tell. The land and all of its creatures were kind and generous (except the humans, but was a different story). The different creatures were all equal and the Emperor was not a tyrant to his people. However he was relatively cruel to the other races he shared Callore with, races such as her own.

How she missed her own people. Among them she had been respected, loved, and others came to her for wisdom. She knew more about Callore than most, but even she did not know every thing there was to know about the ancient land of Callore. Only the Spirit Gods had that type of knowledge.

The humans had their own god in which most believed, but there were those who didn't. Some of the other races worshipped gods created in their own image. The gods of her people were different. They were spirits of nature and elementals, guardians of emotion who created and guarded the lives they were responsible for. Unlike all the other gods who were alive solely in the beliefs of those who worshipped them, hers were real. She had met one before, the one from whom she had received her name.

When she came back to herself she noticed a storm was quickly gathering and it would break before long. She spent the rest of the day watching to process of the storm and drifting in and out of thought with the whipping winds outside.

When evening finally came and she was lying her head down on the window sill, the door opened. She turned around abruptly, ready to bolt or defend herself, even though in her weakened state, she couldn't do either very well. However, when she saw who it was that was entering, she relaxed immediately.

Murtagh looked amused at how startled she was. It was actually quite funny to see a wolf practically jump out of her skin. Despite his earlier mental self-beatings, he was happy to see her feeling at least a little better.

The silver wolf, now less startled and a little embarrassed, settled herself back down as Murtagh approached with another plate of food. Even though she had just eaten this morning, she hadn't eaten in days so she welcomed the food with, well, and open mouth.

As she ate her food, Murtagh sat at a writing desk against the wall and watched her. It wouldn't be much longer until she was ell enough to be on her won and he wouldn't have to worry about Galbatorix finding out what he had done. As he stared into space, a new thought occurred to him. What if this wolf had been raised in captivity? If that was the case then letting it go would be the same as killing it.

Murtagh sighed heavily. Why did this matter? It shouldn't matter. He didn't have time for trivial things like this.

Something touched his leg and he looked down and saw the wolf with her head on his leg. No, this poor creature wasn't raised in captivity. He could see it in her eyes. They were wild and independent. The sound of rain on the window was one of the only sounds that could be heard now. He placed a hand on her head and smiled a rare smile.

"I bet you can't wait to get out of here and back to the forest." He could have sworn he saw her smile. "I wonder if you have a name." he said this more to himself then her but her ears perked up immediately. Maybe this wolf could understand him.

The wolf stood up and gingerly limped over to the window, now blurred with the rain. When she reached the window she looked over at Murtagh and back to the window again, beckoning him over.

As Murtagh stood to walk to the window, he thought of how different this wolf was, physically and, quite obviously, mentally. She was larger than any other wolf he had seen and her fur was much softer. Also both her ears and her tail were longer that normal.

As for her mental capacity, it was quite amazing really. She knew what death was, he had seen that yesterday. She also seemed to have emotions like any other sentient being he had met and she possessed a sense of self. She even seemed to know her name. As far as he knew, animals didn't normally act like this.

When Murtagh reached the window the wolf motioned her head towards the window, indication something outside. He peered out the blurred window, trying to see what she was trying to show him. After a moment he could have sworn he heard her sigh. He looked down at the wolf, which was shaking her head sadly, incredulously. Now she looked up to the clouds and what was falling from them. It still took him a moment but he finally understood what she was saying. Murtagh looked down at her.

"Raine? Your name is Raine?" She smiled a toothy wolf grin, which looked very funny, and nodded her head. "Huh. You really are different." Murtagh was looking out the window again as he placed a hand on Raine's head. She growled happily, proud of herself for making a human understand her. It wasn't home, and even though she still wanted to return there badly, this wouldn't be a bad place to stay until she could.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMFG do you have any idea how long this has been sitting on my desktop!?!?!? I got it back over a month ago, started editing it, then term 2 of classes came. I WAS DROWNING IN CHEMISTY!?!?!?!? I'm surprised I'm still alive….only a few days left though then I'm done chemistry FOREVER! Yay for graduating! Anyways I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

_Chapter Four: A New Partner_

Raine padded through Murtagh's room alone, stretching her cramped muscles and getting the blood flowing after her long slumber. She had been with Murtagh for several days now and she had healed quite nicely in that short period of time. Her limp was now gone, she was well fed and her fur looked far healthier. Only a few days ago she did not think she would ever feel this good again. In fact, she had thought her time was up. She had been sent to death and was mere seconds away from being executed when Murtagh had stepped in and saved her for reason known only to him.

Murtagh had gone against the King's orders when he had saved her so she had to stay out of sight as she healed. The last thing she wanted was for her savior to be caught and executed. Now that she was almost completely healed however, there was less of a chance that they would be caught due to the fact she could hide herself far more easily now. She was already fairly decent at staying unnoticed, being a hunter and all. It may be against her nature to stay quiet and hidden while not hunting but Murtagh had saved her life. She owed him this much at least.

He wasn't there often so all that was left for her to do was eat, sleep and reflect on her situation. Now what her strength was returning however, confinement was becoming exceedingly boring and she was itching to get out. She wanted to run, to feel the wind in her fur, the thrill of the hunt again. Maybe she could scare the birds or even a fox or two. She laughed silently in her head. Birds and foxes were such jumpy creatures, not to mention cocky little bastards. They strutted about forest acting like they owned everything and even tried to mock some of the other creatures. Every time she saw one she couldn't help but feel a rather large twinge of irritation. Someday she would show them. She would show them who owned the wild! Evil laughter rang out in her head.

As Raine sat in a corner plotting her raid of the forest and silently fuming over the stupidity of magpies, Murtagh walked into the room with a heavy sigh. He was to be sent out on another mission, if you could even call it that. All this was was another recruitment run to another nearby town that would be too frightened of too angry to do anything. He wasn't even allowed to bring Thorn along! They were never allowed together unless they were going on a scouting mission somewhere in the Empire or they were going off to a fight. He flopped down in a chair and leaned back to think. He had about an hour before he had to depart.

He never enjoyed doing errands for the King and recruitment runs were the worst. Angry parents, frightened wives, crying children, there was just too much to it. And what right did they have to complain about their lives? At least they had some degree of freedom. Fighting, at least, was simple. He only had to worry about one thing then; go in and kill the enemy. Because he was a dragon rider, he never had to worry about injury or getting out. Besides, fighting took his mind off other things.

Raine finally realized that Murtagh had entered the room. She turned away from her corner to see him leaning back in a chair and staring off into space. He seemed to be deep in thought and a little annoyed.

After a moment he glanced outside the window and stood up. He walked over to the wall where his sword, Zar'roc, rested. He picked it up and unsheathed it slowly. He then sat on the chair again and started cleaning it. Even though he was just going on a recruiting mission, he wanted to clean his sword while he had the chance to do so. It occupied his mind and it gave him something to do before he had to leave. Besides, you never knew what was going to happen.

Raine, fascinated by the gleaming red sword, padded over to Murtagh's side and sat down, still staring at the sword. Murtagh noticed her apparent interest in the sword and a faint smile creased his lips.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He held the sword aloft, gazing at the magnificent red blade for a moment and then he looked down at Raine. She nodded dumbly in agreement. "Its name is Zar'roc, which means 'misery' in the ancient language." He gave a small humorless laugh and looked away while lowering the sword. "Fitting, isn't it." A sad expression crossed his face as he thought about the scar on his back that very sword had given him when he was still young.

It _was _fitting. The blade was beautiful, but it was a bewitching beauty with tales of sadness, loss and betrayal woven into its past. Its aura was one of pain and, well, misery.

A knock came at the door a moment later. Raine glanced at the door once before quickly dashing off to a safe hiding place. Once she was out of sight Murtagh set Zar'roc aside, stood up and opened the door.

A young, rather nervous looking servant stood in the open doorway. Obviously, he didn't enjoy being the one to report to the big bad dragon rider.

Murtagh looked at him with a black expression on his face. "Speak," he said simply. The young man shuffled nervously and his eyes flickered from the floor to Murtagh's face and back to the floor again.

"Well, sir, it's, uh, about your mission, sir." He paused for a moment. Murtagh stood waiting with thinning patience. Sensing this, the young messenger hastily continued. "There are reports that the town you are to go on your recruitment mission to has rebelled. Due to his change of events, your mission has changed as well. You are to go and kill all of the rebels, sir." He stopped speaking and finally remembered to breath. "Oh," he added, as if an afterthought. "You are still not to bring your dragon." With his message delivered, he waited to be dismissed. Murtagh took no notice of him for a moment as he stood thinking. After a moment he dismissed the young servant and closed the door.

Raine reemerged from hiding with a mischievous look in her eyes. Finally, she would be able to go out. She hadn't even considered that Murtagh wouldn't let her come. She would just follow him anyway.

Murtagh went back to the chair he had vacated earlier to answer the door. Well, at least this was no longer a recruitment run, but this wasn't the type of fighting he wanted. This was going to be nearly the same as a slaughter, and he would be their executioner. It wasn't that he was worried about the role he would play, he had had to take up the role of the executioner in the past and it did not particularly bother him, but this wasn't the type of fight he enjoyed. The fights he looked forward to were ones where he faced skilled opponents. This was not what he preferred, but did he have a choice?

_Of course I don't,_ he thought bitterly. _I am as much the King's slave as that messenger. The only difference is in the way I'm used._ He looked out the window to check the position of the Sun and then rose to leave.

Grabbing Zar'roc he strapped it on and turned towards the door, only to find his way blocked by Raine. She was sitting right in front of the door, looking at him expectantly. It took a moment for him to realize what she wanted.

"You're not coming," he stated flatly. Raine didn't move and continued to stare at him with the same expression. "No," he repeated. "One, there's going to be fighting. Two, how can you get out of here without being seen?" Raine just smirked, stood up and rolled her eyes, which was a strangely human expression that was odd to see on the face of a wolf.

Raine walked to the door and placed both front paws on it. Quickly, she walked herself upright until her eyes were level with the handle. Placing her jaws around the handle, she opened the door.

Murtagh stared in wonder for a moment but quickly recovered himself. Raine looked back at him with sly eyes and a contented smirk on her furry face. "Well, I didn't expect that," he said.

Raine turned back towards the door with her ears perked, listening for signs of anybody outside. When she was satisfied that on one was there, she dashed out the door.

"Oh, no." Grabbing the rest of his equipment he dashed out the door after her. "If that damn wolf gets caught it will be my head," he mumbled to himself.

After dashing around the halls of the castle looking for Raine, he stopped near the western entrance, though still inside the palace walls. _Damn it Raine,_ he thought. _Where the hell are you?_

Something nudged the back of his leg and he nearly jumped out of his skin. As he jumped, he reached for Zar'roc which rested in its scabbard at his hip. When he turned though, he saw Raine sitting patiently waiting for him to open the door for her. He cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

Murtagh seethed silently as he sheathed Zar'roc. He was very close to turning her in to minced wolf. "Fine" he said finally. "If you want to go, that is fine with me. You are healed anyways." He reached for the door and opened it for her.

As soon as there was enough room for her to fit through, she was dashing out the door. She headed for the nearest bird, growling ferociously. As she approached the bird, it took off in alarm. She leapt into the air after it, snapping her jaws and catching the tip of a tail feather.

She reached the edge of the woods and prepared to dash off, but hesitated. She stopped running and looked back towards the castle and Murtagh. He looked at her for a moment then turned back to the door.

No, she couldn't leave. She would not do that to him, she could not. She would not abandon him like everyone else in his life appeared to have done.

As Murtagh was closing the door through which he had just left, he sensed a presence approaching from behind. He turned around and was surprised to see Raine behind him. Her ears were slightly pressed back and she wore a look of guilt on her silver furred face.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were leaving?" He reached down to touch her on the head but she grabbed his sleeve in her jaws and tugged, growling playfully.

He realized she was pulling him in the direction of the village he was supposed to go to. He looked down at her and asked "are you still set on going with me?" She nodded her head once then took several paces in the right direction then stopped to wait for him.

Murtagh let out a heavy sigh, but inside, he was grateful Raine had stayed with him. He would never admit or let it show though.

Suppressing a smile, he called after her. "I have to go to the stables and get myself a horse. While you may be able to run, I cannot without exhausting myself." She paused for a moment but then returned to his side. "It would be best if you wait here. Knowing you, you'll scare all the horses." He may have just been imagining it but Murtagh thought he saw her give a sheepish smile.

Murtagh turned away from here and headed to the stables. He no longer had Tornac, but the Empire had many good horses, though none could quite compare to Tornac. After a short order to the stable master Murtagh sat atop a large stallion. He trotted back over to Raine and together the two of them set off towards the village. At first, Murtagh's horse was a little uncomfortable being around a wolf, but he soon got over it.

Murtagh galloped down a road that led to the village while Raine ran full out beside him. A normal wolf might not have been able to keep up with a full grown stallion from the Empire, but Raine was anything but normal.

It wasn't long before they came in sight of the village. The entrance was barricaded, but only lightly. Murtagh would easily be able to blow it aside. Murtagh turned to Raine before they went any further. "If we have to kill them, no one can be left alive, not even the women and children." It wasn't exactly honorable, but it was what the King wanted and disobedience could get him killed.

As he approached, he sensed several men watching him from the roof tops. He heard the creaking of wood as the men drew back their bows in preparation to fire. It would do them no good however. He had placed wards about himself, Raine and even his horse before they had reached the village.

"Who are you? State your purpose for being here!" The voice called to them from the other side of the barricade. It was gruff and strong but held a hint of unease.

"I am from the Empire," he called back. "Throw down your weapons and surrender. You will not be able to escape the will of the King!" It didn't sit well with him to refer to the Empire so proudly, but it was required of him.

"You think we will throw down our weapons just because you ask it of us? Ha! The Empire is even more foolish then we thought." His voice dripped with undisguised disdain. Murtagh heard more men beyond the barricade. Obviously these men were not properly organized or they would not all converge in one place.

"If you do not surrender then I shall start killing until you either surrender or you are all dead." His voice was sharp and cold. He was not making an empty threat.

Unfortunately, the men in the village did not seem to pick up on that. Several of them began laughing, believing Murtagh was jesting. "A single man to deal with an entire village? Do not insult us! We shall never bow down to the Empire again! Fire!" Bows twanged as the men on the roof tops fired their arrows at them.

The missiles stopped a foot from Raine and Murtagh and fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Murtagh raised his right hand towards the barricade. "Jierda." The barricade blew apart and went flying into the men behind it. Several men were sent flying from the force of the blast while others were clipped by debris.

Several of the men realized immediately what was happening. "That was magic! He's the King's dragon rider!" Several others screamed out similar remarks but, for the most part, their words went unheard. The men on the roof began firing again and those on the ground drew their weapons and charged. Murtagh drew Zar'roc in one swift motion and Raine barred her teeth and snarled. The fight had begun.

Raine did not feel like waiting for the men to come to her. She dashed forward, her powerful muscles rippling beneath her fur. One man swung his sword at her but she easily side stepped it and hamstringed him, his warm blood spilling into her mouth. He fell to the ground with an agonized scream and she finished him off by tearing his side open with her claws. When she was done with him, she went for the neck of the next man.

Murtagh had charged forwards on his horse and swept his blade around him, leaving a trail of blood in the air. Men fell to his blade and to the hooves of his charging horse. The stench of death now hung heavy in the air as blood coated the ground, flowing from the slain villagers. Raine dashed down the red streets, killing anyone in her path. Between the two of them, most of the men of the village were dead in mere moments.

At one point, Raine spotted a woman and her child attempting to leave the village. Even though it pained her to kill two defenseless people, she was forced to give chase. It was over in seconds as she caught up to them and went for the kill. The child did not even have time to scream.

The mother did however. Her scream alerted some of the village men who came after her yelling savage war cries. Raine ran at them, a blur of silver and red, and jumped into the chest of the leading man, knocking him into those behind him. She quickly dispatched with the men who had fallen but then felt the cold steel of a sword bit in to her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain which quickly turned into a growl of rage.

She lunged at the stomach of the man who had attacked her. The man was caught off guard cried out in surprise and then pain as she sank her teeth in to his soft flesh. Snarling, she jerked her head left and right until his stomach ripped open and his insides spilled out in front of her. He tried to cry out to some of his fellow villagers but he was dead before he could utter a sound.

Now that she had satisfied her thirst for revenge, she continued routing the villagers. She entered the houses as well and took care of those hiding within them. Meanwhile, Murtagh was finishing off the few who remained outside. When one man saw Murtagh riding towards him, he turned around and tried to run away but slipped on blood that flowed through the streets. He flipped onto his back and faced Murtagh. He tried to drag himself backwards with his other hand in front of his face.

"Please, no!" he cried. His face was pale except for where it was covered in blood and fear was etched into the lines on his face. "Please, spare me!"

Murtagh looked down at him coldly. "You had your chance for surrender." The man's eyes opened wider as Murtagh brought Zar'roc down on his head. With his death, there were, to his knowledge, no more villagers left alive in the village.

He dismounted his horse and swept his mind across the village, searching for any other villagers left alive. As he did, he became aware of Raine approaching him from behind. He turned around to see her and was shocked to see her beautiful silver fur smeared with blood. Right away he realized most of it was not hers, but she did have several minor cuts and a few larger ones.

Raine limped up to him and sat down, looking up at him. Murtagh went up to her and knelt before her. He placed his hand over the wound on her shoulder and mumbled "waise heill." The skin under Raine's fur itched as it knit back together. He healed a few of her other wounds and stood up again. He did not need to heal himself. He had not suffered even a scratch.

Taking out a cloth, Murtagh cleaned Zar'roc before remounting his horse. Murtagh's face was set as he rode out of the village back towards the palace with Raine following close behind. They didn't stop until they reached the palace walls. Raine waited for him near the western door again while Murtagh returned the horse to the stables.

When he returned they entered the palace walls again and silently made their way back to Murtagh's room. When they finally arrived, Raine sat down and started licking the blood from her fur. Murtagh placed Zar'roc back in its place and sat down on a chair. When Raine finished cleaning her fur she walked over to Murtagh and nudged his hand.

Murtagh placed his hand on her head and scratched behind her ear. Even though she was a wolf, not a dog, it felt rather nice. "Thank you for your help today," he said to her. "You are quite useful in a fight." Raine smiled at the praise.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, then looked back down at her with a slight smile. "You know what? I think I shall take you with me from now on."

Raine's ears perked up and she looked at him hopefully. Would she really get to go with him? "Yes, I think that would work out quite nicely. What do you think?" Raine's face split into a smile and her tongue lolled out. This would be great! She would get to go out and run and hunt and even spend more time with Murtagh. She enjoyed spending time with him and she thought he needed the company. He just had that look about him.

Now she was looking forward to the days to come. She would get to travel over more of Alagaësia with Murtagh. She was going to be Murtagh's new partner. Yes, she liked the sound of that; Murtagh's new partner.

_End of Chapter Four_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Finally! It has arrived! Chapter five! Sorry it took so long ^^' but I guarantee you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter as I already have most of it written. I have been waiting to write chapter six since I first came up with the idea for this fic! And its almost here! Won't be exciting as the last couple chapters but it comes close! I'll shut my mouth for now so I don't spoil it though. R&R!!

_Chapter Five: Ambush_

After the failed recruiting mission in the village, her first time out with Murtagh, she began to travel with him much more. When he was sent on a mission out of the castle he would sneak her with him, though it didn't take much effort on his part. She was quite adept at sneaking out and moving around the palace unseen and unheard by everyone within. (That was what heightened senses were for, after all.) While out and about, she enjoyed playing games with the palace staff. She was never caught of course; for the most part she just followed them around and made a sport out of not getting caught. Of course, if Murtagh ever found out about this he would probably skin her alive. She only did things like that when he was either busy in the castle or when he couldn't take her with him, which admittedly didn't happen too often.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she found she was being left alone more often than she wished. Whenever he went out with Thorn she could not go with him, if only because he had no feasible way of taking her with him. She couldn't exactly ride in the saddle with him nor was she comfortable with the thought of being carried in the claws of the dragon. She would have to figure out a way around this.

As the wind blew through the trees to where she now hunted she caught a familiar scent; Murtagh. He had left the castle and was headed her way on horseback. Abandoning her hunt for the stag she ran towards him. It was mission time. When she found him, he was already at a gallop, though that was no problem for her. She was fast enough to easily keep up with the horse. Murtagh looked over at Raine as she fell into step beside his horse, matching its pace. She had no idea where they were heading or what they had to do, but she would find out eventually.

The trees to Raine's right sped by as they raced down an old horse path long ago trodden into the earth. Running was exhilarating and made her feel alive. There was almost nothing better than the sound of paws drumming against the earth and the feel of the wind in her fur as her heart thumped against her chest. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth, Raine felt like throwing her head back and howling. It would be a long, rich, beautiful, haunting sound that would ring through the forest. She was the strongest, proudest, and most beautiful being around and everyone would know it. She resisted the urge, however, preferring the secrecy that lay in silence.

They traveled at that pace for a while until they began to near their destination. Well, she assumed they were getting close, but she didn't know where they were going so she couldn't say for sure. All she knew was that they were slowing down. Murtagh brought his horse to a slow trot and Raine followed suit, somewhat disappointed in the fact that they no longer ran with the wind. She looked up at him inquisitively.

"We're almost there," he said, reading her look. "I'm only delivering a message to a Lord in the town up ahead but I figured you may like the run."

How thoughtful. She had indeed enjoyed the run, though she was slightly disappointed that there would be no fighting. Not that she enjoyed killing for the Empire, or killing humans for that matter – especially young ones – but she did enjoy fighting. It was like hunting with a challenge, and she enjoyed a good challenge.

"It would be best if you remained outside the city limits, out of the view of people," he told her. "Many people are not used to seeing wolves around their cities, especially not ones your size." He looked at the golden neckband that still shone at her throat. "Or ones with such expensive tastes," he said, smirking. He still had no idea what the engravings said or meant, though not for lack of trying. He had tried to use magic to decipher its meaning and when that failed he had gone to the castle libraries to search for what language it could have been but still found nothing. It remained a mystery. Eventually he had given up on trying to figure out it's meaning and concentrated on more important things instead; like his service to the King and his Empire.

Murtagh dismounted his horse and lead it into the city while Raine found a nice patch of soft earth and grass out of the way to lie in while she waited. She walked in a circle a couple of times before lying down and resting her head on her paws. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back. Once or twice a rabbit wandered into her resting area but she made no effort towards it other than to raise her head and growl softly at it, which quickly sent it running, then returned to her all-important napping.

She wasn't sure of quite how long she rested but she finally awoke when Murtagh approached her. Lifting her head she looked up at him and yawned. "Come on Raine," he said to her. "It's best we be leaving this place." She rose swiftly and stretched before walking after him. Murtagh didn't mount his horse, instead he lead it by the reins down the path they had arrived on. Having just woken up, Raine had no qualms about walking instead of running.

A moment later Murtagh led his horse off the path and into the forest. They quickly found another small clearing. This wasn't an oddity; the forest was riddled with them. Gathering up his horse's reins, Murtagh tied them to a low hanging tree branch, leaving enough room to allow him to graze. He walked to the other side of the clearing, removing Zar'roc, still in its sheath, from his belt and sat down with his back against a tree.

Still on the other side of the clearing Raine looked at him quizzically. Usually they completed a mission he tried to get back to the castle as quickly as possible lest he anger King Galbatorix. She could understand that though. His presence alone was terrifying, not to mention the power he wielded. He also had a mental chokehold on Murtagh. She had heard that he had forced Murtagh to swear allegiance to him in the ancient language using his true name, binding him permanently to the King's will. Which begged the question, why was Murtagh taking his chances?

"I'm just taking a break," he explained when he saw her looking at him. "This was a simple task, though I was given a lengthy amount of time to complete it. I am taking that extra time to rest in peace and quite. In case you haven't noticed, I don't get much of that in the castle." He sat back and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Raine settled herself down to relax as well. There was no point arguing with him, even if she could effectively. She had learnt by now that he could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. She looked over at him and saw he was dozing, which is why he didn't sense the attack when it came.

A bow twanged within the trees and an arrow hissed through the air, aimed at Murtagh. Raine, who had smelled the attackers before they made their move, flung herself in the arrow's path, protecting Murtagh, as he had protected her. The arrow buried itself in her flank and she let out a whine of pain as she landed awkwardly on her side. Murtagh whipped his head around in surprise then flung himself to the side as another arrow flew by, thudding into the tree where he had been resting. How had he not sense their approach? Perhaps they had a magician with them capable of masking their presence.

Fortunately Raine had not been so disadvantaged. Her superior sense of smell and hearing had probably saved his life, though it may have been at the cost of her own. He had been careless. Because the mission had been a simple one – deliver a message and then return – he had not bothered to place wards around either of them.

Unsheathing Zar'roc Murtagh swept his hand in front of him, unleashing his magic. "_Brisingr_!" he shouted, setting the forest where he directed his will ablaze. He felt another mind touch upon his own and quickly assaulted the alien presence.

Several men came screaming from the burning forest. They had hoped to take the King's pet by surprise and had not expected him to survive. They were ill prepared to handle a situation such as this. They were mostly bow men with several sword wielders among them but they did not have much experience, save for one of them being a deadeye with the bow. Their magician specialized in shielding their presence from others and was not cut out for fighting. He couldn't withstand Murtagh's mental assault.

With practiced movements he attacked scared men as they attempted to flee for safety. He wouldn't let them leave alive. Fury at what they had done to Raine and what they had tried to do to him coursed through him. He wasn't going to let them get away with this.

The fight was over quickly, the would-be assassins scattered throughout the clearing. The magician had died quickly, the mental assault far more than he could handle. He used magic to put out the fire that he had started and stood still for a moment, his cold fury slowly dissipating.

A whine from behind him drew his attention. Raine lay on the ground, an arrow protruding from her side and blood seeping out, matting her silver fur. Murtagh rushed over to her and felt around the wound, drawing more pained whines from her. "Shh," he said softly, trying to calm her. "It's alright. I'll get this out." From the looks of it the arrow was fairly deep but the amount of blood suggested that it hadn't hit anything important. Thank goodness for that. It meant that he could heal her.

Gripping the arrow close to where it met her flesh he spoke to the injured wolf. "Brace yourself Raine. This is going to hurt." With a sharp tug he drew the arrow out of her side and she cried out in pain but resisted struggling. She knew that would just make it worse. "Hang in there Raine."

Raine shut her eyes tight and breathed heavily. She had to trust that Murtagh knew what he was doing, but it hurt so much! A soft whine escaped her again while she lay there on the ground, letting him examine her wound.

"You didn't have to do that," he said suddenly. "It was stupid." He sounded angry, but she didn't understand why. She had just saved him. He should be thankful. Instead he was getting mad at her. She looked up at his face through the veil of pain and saw worry in his eyes. No, he wasn't mad at her; he was mad at himself.

Why was he getting so angry? It didn't make any sense, even to himself. She was just a wolf, nothing more. She wasn't even human, but he was still irrationally worried about her. He hadn't worried about someone like this since he had traveled with his brother on good terms, and even then, he never let it show. So why did it matter this time?

He looked down at her anguished face, pain etched in her violet eyes and understood that it didn't matter whether she was a wolf or not; she was someone who sat and listened if he needed her too and who wouldn't judge or go running to someone else – like the King – with his private thoughts. He hadn't had someone like that in he couldn't remember how many years.

Looking down at her wound again he realized he had been too distracted to even remember to heal her using his magic. Placing his hand over the torn flesh he muttered the healing spell, repairing the damage done. He saw Raine visibly relax now, the pain slowly vanishing.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Raising her head she licked Murtagh under the chin. It was her way of telling him not to worry, that she would live and it was not his fault that she had been injured. He smiled at him sadly and stood. "Are you fine to walk back to the castle?" he asked.

In response Raine stood. She did it rather gingerly, granted, but she stood none the less. "Let us return," he said as he undid the horse's reins and mounted. The trip was longer this time because of Raine's injury but they still managed to make it back before the sun set. Sneaking back to Murtagh's chambers she lay on the floor out of sight of the door to rest. Murtagh put his blade in its resting spot as Raine began to lick her wounds. Before much else could happen there came a knock at the door.

Murtagh walked to the door with what could have been described as a growl. He was out of patience for the day. As far as he was concerned it couldn't get much worse. He was proven wrong when he answered the door.

Waiting on the other side of the door two armed guards stood in a no nonsense manner. "Yes?" Murtagh asked, caution creeping into his voice.

"The King demands you meet with him immediately," the first said, his voice deep and severe.

Murtagh was about to protest when the other man cut in. "It is not a request." Cold gathered in a tight ball in his stomach and fear gripped him. Whatever the King wanted couldn't be good. Had he found out about Raine? Perhaps he had heard about the ambush. Or maybe it was something completely different, but either way, it wasn't good.

After a moments hesitation Murtagh followed the two escorts out of the room, closing the door behind him, and down the hall. When the door closed Raine emerged from hiding and stared at the wooden door. She agreed with Murtagh's unspoken sentiments. Whatever was going on couldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! Chapter 6! I've been waiting so long to write this chapter! And now I finally did. I'm very excited right now. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! And sorry that it's kinda short. But I think it works best this way. Plus this chapter is just a wee bit important.

_Chapter Six: Raine's Secret_

She waited for what seemed like an eternity in increasing apprehension. Something was definitely wrong. Murtagh had been nervous before he left, and those men that had come for him had not been regular guards; they had been the King's personal guard. From what Raine had heard they were only sent out for the most urgent of tasks. She was unsure of what was happening and she did not like this feeling of helplessness or being kept in the dark. Something had happened while they were gone and the King was displeased.

Or maybe she had been discovered. She was sure she had never been seen but perhaps Galbatorix had found a way to her nonetheless. There was not telling the extent of the Mad King's power. Then again, she could just be jumping to conclusions. After all, no one had come to search for her yet. Still, whatever was happening, it left her feeling sick to her stomach. For now, she could do nothing but wait for Murtagh's return.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the door opened. From her hiding spot she could not see him but she caught his scent. Murtagh had returned, though not alone. The same two guards that come to collect him earlier had arrived as well. She also scented something else; blood.

The guards held him under his arms and hauled him across the room, his feet dragging on the cold stone floor. Murtagh's head hung limply forwards, blood coating one side of his face. The guards tossed his unconscious form unceremoniously on the bed before leaving the room, slamming the door behind them.

Raine immediately ran to Murtagh's side. The blood on his face ran from a small cut near his left temple. Other than that, he had no physical injuries. However, there was no telling how injured his mind might be. And she still had no idea what this was all about.

She set to work cleaning the wound and licking the blood off his face. After a moment Murtagh began to wake. He groaned at first and blinked his eyes open wearily. He shut them again quickly, grimacing in pain. He tried to sit up but failed, too weak to rise. Raine whined, concerned. Murtagh looked at her for the first time since awakening.

"Raine?" he said it like he needed to convince himself she was actually there. She nudged his arm with her muzzle, reassuring him of her presence. "Help me up." She did so slowly, getting her head under his arm and leveraging him up. When he grimaced in pain again Raine decided that his rising was a bad idea. She immediately pushed him back down into the bed; though this time he lay in a far more comfortable position. He was about to protest but then groaned in pain, raising a hand to his head. Instead he did as the silver wolf bid and lay down. He fell unconscious again almost immediately.

She stared at him sadly for a moment. He was sill in pain, she knew, but there was next to nothing she could do for him. She hated feeling useless. She wished she could do more for him but while she remained in this state, there was nothing she could do.

So she left the room and let him rest in peace. Instead of leaving the castle however she decided to stay within the walls. Perhaps the need to pay attention to her surroundings and doing something different would keep her mind off Murtagh. There was nothing special about the training grounds or the stables. The barracks were unremarkable, as were the servants' quarters. This was becoming boring and her mind began to wander back to Murtagh.

She knew he would survive but she couldn't help but worry. He had been physically injured and it looked like he had suffered a mental assault as well. There was no doubt in her mind that he would recover; he was strong. How long it would take though was another matter entirely. That was what worried her. If the King thought that he had outlived his usefulness there was no telling what that madman might do.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Raine hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She looked up now and found herself in front of an odd building she had never seen before. She looked around and found she was in the southwest corner of the grounds then looked back to the building. It was made of stone and was quite large, sealed tight by a heavy oak door. Her curiosity piqued, she decided to take a look inside.

There was no way she could open the door, no matter how smart she was, but perhaps she could enter through a window. A quick walk around the perimeter showed her an opening that would work. There was even a stack of boxes beneath the window, giving her the perfect step up. When she hopped up on the first box she caught a scent from inside. It was somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it. It was large though, and dangerous. This just excited her more however.

Jumping up from the top box to the open window was a simple task for her, and then she dropped down to the cold floor below. Raine's eyes adjusted to the dim light and she was startled by what she saw. A large red beast rested on the stone floor, which became increasing warmer the closer she moved to the sleeping creature. Large wings jutted out from its back and folded tightly against its sides. She had never seen him before but she knew the dragon lying before it; it was Thorn.

At the sound of Raine's entrance, Thorn raised his head and looked at her with his amber eyes. Apparently he knew her as well as he made no move to chase her away. Slowly Raine approached him and sat in front of his large head and nodded to him once. Since they were mentally linked, perhaps Thorn could tell her how Murtagh was doing. She saw in his eyes the same pain Murtagh must be feeling right now.

She felt Thorn hesitantly touch her mind and then he became more confident.

"_Hello wolf."_ His deep voice echoed in her head. Despite the earlier confidence, he sounded confused, lost, and in pain. She remembered hearing somewhere that his size belied his age. The growth had been forced on him and he wasn't yet used to his own body, nor did he understand why this had been done to him.

"_Greetings, Thorn Iejirterning,"_ she replied. Thorn was caught off guard by her reply. He drew his head back, blinked his eyes and a confused noise escaped his throat. Come to think, why had no one attempted to touch her mind before? Oh well. That was a question best left for later.

"_I see I am not quite what you expected."_ Her mental voice held a hint of amusement.

"_It did not know wolves were capable of such speech,"_ he said after a moment.

"_No,"_ she chuckled. _"I don't suppose they can. At least not the wolves of Alagaesia."_

"_Is it because of the band around your neck that holds magic?" _he asked.

"_Not quite."_

"_Then how?"_

"_This form you see me in is not my form of birth." _She paused, seeming to struggle to say more. _"I've been sealed in his form through the use of magic," _she said finally. _"The same magic prevents me from saying anything more."_

Thorn watched her for a moment, inspecting her, before speaking. _"This is very strange. Murtagh will be interested."_

"_No!" _Raine said quickly, rising to her feet. Thorn looked at her skeptically. _"Please do not tell him,"_ she said, sitting down again. _"He is such a closed person as it is. I fear he may shut me out if he knows."_ She looked down at her paws and her ears flattened slightly. She had grown attached to Murtagh and did not want to be shut out by him. She also did not want to see him close himself off again.

"_I see,"_ Thorn said quietly. _"I shall not tell him then,"_ he affirmed with a nod. Raine looked up at him thankfully.

"_Thank you, Thorn Iejirterning."_

"_What does that mean?"_ he asked.

"_It means Bloodscales,"_ she explained. _"For the colour of your scales."_

"_Ah. Murtagh said my scales reminded him of blood."_

"_Speaking of Murtagh, how is he?"_ She tried to sound casual but her mental voice sounded more worried than she had intended.

"_Resting,"_ Thorn confirmed. She could hear the shared pain in his voice now. _"The King was very mad." _He almost sounded scared now. _"While you two were out, the Varden infiltrated the castle and stole the last dragon egg. The King was furious that Murtagh had not been there to stop them. So the King punished him."_

Raine listened in silence, her anger rising. It was not Murtagh's fault he had been absent. It was the King himself that had sent Murtagh out, so how dare he punish him! This entire kingdom was not right. She wanted to leave and forget this terrible place, but she couldn't; not after what she had seen. She couldn't leave unless Murtagh left as well, or was freed from the King's hold. She couldn't stand to see him suffer alone. Her fate had become indefinitely intertwined with Murtagh's.

"_Are you alright?"_ Thorn's words intruded on her thoughts. She looked up at the dragon to see him looking at her strangely. It was only then that she realized she had bared her fangs and a low growl had built up in her chest. Her ears had flattened against the back of her head and her tail thrashed wildly. She quickly calmed herself down.

"_Yes,"_ she replied. _"And thank you for your help. I shall return to Murtagh now."_ He nodded to her once then laid his head back down to rest. Leaving the way she had arrived, Raine snuck back to the room in silence, her silver fur moving in the slight breeze except where the gold band restricted it. She looked down at the cursed hunk of metal in disgust, wondering if she would ever be free of it and allowed to return to her true form.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ Yay! I'm not dead! Or am I… well anyways I've finally got chapter seven done. Took a while but hopefully chapter eight will be quicker in coming. Oh, and I've created an OC profile section on my profile. Raine has a profile there now so you can check that out if you want. Well, R&R

_Chapter Seven: Past, Present and Future_

The next few days passed slowly; Murtagh slept and recovered from his 'talk' with the King and Raine sat by his side, thinking. It had been a great relief to confide in Thorn. Not being able to reveal her true nature to anyone had been tormenting her since her arrival Alagaësia but now the burden was lessened. She knew she could not speak with him often though, as she did not want Murtagh to discover her secret. Still, she would have given anything to be able to speak to Murtagh, but she knew that if she did, he would no longer tolerate her presence. Raine did not know if she would be able to stand that; she had come to rely on his silent companionship in these troubling times.

Raine glanced at his sleeping form on the bed behind her and felt a flash of anger at King Galbatorix. That the Varden had stolen the last dragon egg had not been Murtagh's fault. It had been the King that had sent him out in the first place. What right had he to blame Murtagh for his own carelessness?

Banishing those thoughts from her head, she walked over to Murtagh's bed, where he was beginning to awaken. At first he just lay there, staring at the ceiling above while Raine sat and watched him. After a moment, he pushed himself into an upright position and stood up. He was strong enough for that now, but he wouldn't be doing much more for a day or two yet. He dressed in silence and Raine did nothing to try to catch his attention; she knew he must have a lot on his mind, as well that he was still healing.

After a moment a knock came at the door followed by a young woman's voice. "Food, sir," she called.

"Enter," Murtagh replied absently. Gingerly he sat down in a chair beside the window and stared out at the slowly rising sun. Raine hid herself from sight as the servant entered and placed a plate of food on the table by Murtagh. He said nothing as she bowed her way out of the room and he made no movement to take the food.

Raine waited until she heard the door close and her footsteps recede down the hall before making her way out of hiding. She went and sat beside Murtagh and looked up at him. "You can have to food if you want," he told her. She did not take it, however. She had hunted recently and would not have to eat for at least another day.

"It's been so long since I was last at ease," he said finally. Raine's ears perked up and she paid him her full attention now. If he wanted to talk, she would listen. "I think it was when I still traveled with Eragon."

Raine had heard the name before, though she could not place it. She could hear the anger and bitterness in his voice as he said it, though she heard something else as well; a profound sadness. He looked down at Raine and she saw the same sadness in his eyes that she had heard in his voice.

"Eragon is the Dragon Rider that has sided with the Varden," he clarified. "He is my rival and sworn enemy." He paused for a moment and looked back out the window. "And my brother."

Raine had not heard this bit of information before and realized how troubling this must be for him. He had no one left in the world that truly cared about him and now his brother was his greatest enemy.

"I haven't known that he was my brother for long," he continued. It seemed that now that he had started talking he might not be able to stop. She did not imagine he had anyone other than Thorn to confide in. "Galbatorix told me after I was forced to swear allegiance to him. Eragon did not know of our shared heritage either until I told him myself during the battle on the Burning Planes."

He glanced down at his hand. "I hate being a servant to the King," he stated vehemently. "This is nothing like it was supposed to be. He gave me visions of grandeur and the world he showed me was beautiful; one anyone would desire. Instead he stripped me of everything I had. My sword, my freedom, even my life are his to do with as he pleases. They only thing he left me with is this incredible power." At this he clenched his had into a fist. His expression was dark with anger at the King.

Murtagh sighed and unclenched his fist, looking back out the window. He didn't speak again for a long moment and Raine in turn, looked at him in stunned silence. She hadn't been with him for long, but this was the first time he has spoken so passionately about his hatred for the King he served, or about anything really. He was such a closed off person. He had put up a wall around himself and denied anyone access. Most would say it was because he was a cold hearted person who was ruled by hatred and a desire to fight, though she would say it was because he was afraid of being hurt again.

"Eragon said something to me the last time we met in battle," he continued suddenly. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. The reason I serve Galbatorix is because he knows my true name, so he can command me in any way he wishes, but Eragon said that it is possible to change your true name." He looked down at Raine now, as if seeking her opinion. "I know not where he came by that information but I often wonder what I would do if I had the chance to choose for myself."

Raine knew that what he was saying now was dangerous. If anyone overhead him, they would undoubtedly report him to the King. She kept quiet though and let him continue. "There is almost no chance that Galbatorix can be killed, I know that. But sometimes I wonder if that could change. Eragon has united the dwarves, the elves, and men while he himself is becoming a rider of great prowess. Not to mention that Dragon Rider I killed who rode the crippled golden dragon."

A fresh wave of anger and despair washed over him as he thought about the golden rider. "Why didn't he tell me about the golden rider?" he asked no one. "He could have helped me! I could be free of this place and doing what I chose, not what someone forced on me."

He sagged into the chair now, his anger spent. Raine edged closer to him and laid her head on his knee. Murtagh absently placed a hand on her head, once again lost in thought. "Perhaps I would travel with him again, if he would let me." Raine looked up to see a faint smile play itself across his lips. "My travels with him were the most freedom I've had in years, as well as the most entertaining. I do not wish to meet him again before I am free though. It would be too painful to see his freedom while I am trapped. As well, depending on the circumstance, I may have to kill him."

Raine realized now how deeply Murtagh missed Eragon. He had truly enjoyed their time together and sorely missed the simplicity of that time. He had been Murtagh's first friend in what Raine imagined had been a long time.

"Don't think I've forgotten you," Murtagh said. Raine looked up at him, perplexed. "I've stuck my neck out for you this far, so you're stuck with me until you pay me back." If Raine could laugh, she would have.

They sat in silence together for a while, Murtagh on the chair, staring out the window, and Raine with her head on Murtagh's knee and his hand on her head. Raine's thoughts swirled as she tried to sort them out. Was there something she could do to help him? Could she find a way for them to escape? What could she do to ease Murtagh's suffering? In the end, she had nothing. The only thing she could offer him was the silent reassurance of her presence, just as he had given her his.

When the sun was finally setting, staining the sky pink and gold, someone knocked at the door. Raine started badly but recovered in time to hide herself from the view of whoever might be standing at the door. They did not announce their purpose so Murtagh stood slowly to answer the beckoning knock. All signs of the despair and anger that had gripped him earlier were gone. He now stood with confidence and authority. He may be a servant to the King, but he was a very high ranking servant.

On the other side of the door stood a messenger of the King. It was not the same one that had come to deliver the altered orders days before. This messenger seemed to know his place and had apparently dealt with Murtagh before.

"New orders form the King, sir," he said, handing a scroll to Murtagh. "You are to leave as early as possible tomorrow on a scouting mission. You are to leave your dragon here." Murtagh did not seem happy with this news. He dismissed the messenger who bowed and then left quickly down the hall. Murtagh walked over to his desk where he broke the seal of the King and read the scroll. After a moment he rolled it back up and placed it with the rest of the orders he had received.

"It looks like tomorrow will be another mission for you and me," he said to Raine. "As I'm sure you heard, it is but a simple scouting mission, but I imagine you would enjoy the run." Raine's eyes sparkled, looking forward to running wild the next day.

Murtagh prepared for bed now and when he finally settled down he placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "I think starting tomorrow I should start thinking seriously about changing my true name. Perhaps that way we could finally be free of the horrid place."

His voice as he spoke that last line had been clear but with an aching longing. As he rolled onto his side, Raine noted the scars that traced pale white lines across his skin and the stiff manner in which he moved. If she could have cried, she would have.


End file.
